Building a CITY
Building a CITY is the 2nd PBS game ever by Joonas08Joonas. Locations * World Trade Center complex * Taco Bell * Museum (abandoned and wrecked) * Car Dealership (abandoned and wrecked) * Elite149's House * Joonas08Joonas's house * Apartment Complex (abandoned and wrecked) * School (incomplete) * The TF6 Towers * Audio Shop * Road full of Potholes * Italian Restauraunt (abandoned/incomplete?) * Weird Unused Black Building * Shrek Police Force * Pawn Shop * Colorful Towers Construction Site * Hospital (incomplete) * Pizza Shack * Spray'n'Pay * Bathrooms * Game Store * Construction Site * Restauraunt (incomplete) * Park * BaT Museum * Joonas Hotel (abandoned) * The Garages * Weird Building with a Target on it * Pedestrian Only Street (incomplete) * Mall (incomplete) * Racetrack * Highway * Residential Area (incomplete) * Airport (incomplete) * Subway Trivia * A lot of the buildings in Building a CITY were inspired by Joonas08Joonas's trip to Italy in the summer of 2014. These buildings include the garages, the airport and the hotel. * The pedestrian only street (that was never completed) was inspired from one of Joonas08Joonas's earlier trips to Stockholm. * The airport is partially based off of the airport in Tallinn, Estonia. * This game is the first to feature multiple "districts": Downtown, the Residential District and the (presumably) Commercial District, although the other districts were never completed. One another game to feature multiple districts is Kölnebäcken. ** The residential district was supposed to be a nicer district with houses and more "suburb" feel instead of the bustling downtown with huge skyscrapers. There is only a street, a river and the incomplete front of a house there. ** It is unknown what the 3rd district was supposed to be, but it was likely supposed to be a commercial district. The only building there is the airport. * The reason why the 'city' in the title is in all caps is because Building a Town, the last PBS before that, was actually first named Building a City, and was renamed to Building a Town after the existence of this PBS. The title was put "Building a CITY" with emphasis on the CITY, because we're building a city, not a town. * The WTC complex in BaC is still the best looking WTC complex ever out of all of the PBS games, despite it being built in 2014 and being the 2nd WTC complex ever built in a PBS game. * The apartment complex, car dealership and museum were wrecked by Joonas08Joonas and Elite149 because of reasons related to the "17mickey Crisis" of 2014. This is sad because these buildings used to look really cool back in the day, but at least they look cool in their wrecked form too. * Several rooms in the TF6 Towers have been visited by an unknown group of repomen: Mekadon's room and Toughgoten12's room. Their rooms are completely wrecked. That's why you should pay your bills on time... * There is a subway and mall beneath the World Trade Center, but it is forgotten about because nobody checks downstairs into the 'mall area', and because the subway looks like trash and the mall is basically empty. * There is a vault full of gold beneath WTC 5, and there is a prison beneath WTC 6. They can be accessed by solving the 'puzzle' involving lightswitches, which is really not hard at all to solve. * The WTC also has a parking garage, but it is also forgotten because it is so tiny and it's impossible to drive out of. * A tunnel network just like BaT's was planned in the early days of the PBS, but was not made, probably due to the thin layer of ground and too many far places to tunnel to. * This game is the only PBS to ever feature a helicopter. Gallery File:Bacwtc1.png|The World Trade Center and its surrounding area File:Bacdt.png|Downtown File:Bacresi.png|The incomplete residential area File:Bacaero.png|Airport File:Bactf6.png|The TF6 Towers File:Bacdt2.png|The abandoned car dealership, abandoned museum, abandoned apartment building, Taco Bell and Elite149 and Joonas08Joonas's houses File:Bacct1.png|The construction site File:Bacct2.png|The Colorful Towers construction site and the hospital File:Bacmall.png|The mall and racetrack Category:ROBLOX games Category:2014 games Category:PBS games